Unfinished Business
by answeris42
Summary: What happens when Melinda and Rick get into a bad accident on the way to the airport the night he is suppose to leave on sabbatical? **Warning! Character death!**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm a big fan of this show, and like most of you disagree with the whole Jim taking over another body..I like Jim, but he is too perfect. I came up with this because there aren't enough Rick and Melinda fics and I wish he didn't leave the show! Anyway, I tried to keep everyone in character. Please R&R! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Professor Rick Payne was leaving on Sabbatical to the Himalayas tonight. He was at home making sure he had everything he would need packed and ready to go. Payne was wearing a blue-gray dress shirt, light brown slacks with a dark colored tie that had light blue diagonal stripes. Melinda was taking him to the airport and would be at his house any minute.

Payne hated leaving her, but knew it was for the best. His feelings for her had grown over the course of their friendship, though he would never admit it. He cared for Melinda deeply, but refused to tell her because she was married. He did not want to do the same thing to her and Jim that his own wife did to him. Payne noticed Melinda's feelings for him grow and Jim got increasingly suspicious and jealous of their closeness. That is the reason he had to leave.

A knock on the door brought Payne out of his thoughts. He walked down stairs and opened the door. _Stunning, as always_. Payne thought as she walked past him into the house. Melinda was wearing a strapless black just-above-the-knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline that accentuated her cleavage. She had a black shawl-wrap draped over her shoulders and her hair was in that 'fancy' ponytail she wore at times.

"You about ready to go?" Melinda asked as she looked around the big house Payne lived in alone for sometime now, since his wife died.

"Yeah, let me just go grab my bags." Payne replied, heading up the stairs.

"Do you need a hand?" Melinda called after him.

"Actually, yeah I do. Why don't you come up to my boudoir and give me a 'hand'." He answered suggestively giving her a look that matched. Professor Payne's crass behavior never changed even though his feelings for the brunette did.

Melinda just shook her head and followed after him. She had gotten use to his comments over the years.

"By the way you look gorgeous. Did you dress up for me?" Payne said smiling at her once they reached his bedroom.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you?" Grinned Melinda back at him with her hands on her hips.

"A man can dream can't he?" Payne exclaimed, then he continued in a softer voice, "You have a date with Jim after you drop me off, don't you?"

Melinda nodded. Payne smiled. "I can't believe your leaving."

"Me neither. But, it's a chance of a lifetime, and I need to get away for a while. Need a vacation from your ghosts!" Payne joked. "Here, take this bag and I'll grab the rest." Payne handed Melinda a carry-on size roller board suitcase. He put a garment bag on one shoulder, grabbed a rolling briefcase in one hand and a duffle bag in the other.

OOOOOO

They were halfway to the airport when a car swerved directly in front of them causing Melinda to jerk the wheel hard to the left, flipping the Saturn multiple times until it came to a stop upside down. Melinda woke up in horrible pain and the feeling of blood rushing to her head. "You ok?" She looked at Payne, he was unconscious, blood dripping from his head.

"No! Rick, wake up. Wake up Rick!" Melinda shouted at his unmoving body. She opened the console between the seats, the contents falling out. Picking up the knife that Jim insisted she keep in the vehicle at all times for emergencies, Melinda cut herself out of her seat belt with one hand and the other positioned on the roof of the car to keep her from falling. Once out of her seat restraint, Melinda threw the knife out of the vehicle then hand-walked out of the Jeep through the hole that used to house the windshield.

She let herself fall against the pavement littered with glass, plastic, metal, fuel and oil to catch her breath. Melinda picked up the knife and crawled to the passenger side of the vehicle were Payne was. She checked his pulse, it was barely present. A passerby that witnessed the accident came up to Melinda's side to help her. The man held onto Rick Payne to keep him from falling while Melinda cut his seatbelt. The man dragged Payne out of the vehicle while Melinda guided his body out the side window.

The passerby had already called 911 and was now on the phone with Melinda's husband, Jim. Melinda was trying to get Payne to regain consciousness by talking to him and shaking him. He was barely breathing and barely had a pulse. He had hit his head on something, probably the window, she wrapped his head wound tightly with her shawl to control the bleeding.

He started shaking and sweating profusely, but his skin was cold to the touch. Noticing these as signs of a body going into shock, Melinda told the man that was helping them to grab a blanket from her vehicle and something to use to elevate Payne's legs some. She sat beside him and cried, begging him not to die, when she noticed a presence next to them, kneeling on the over side of Payne's still body.

"No." Melinda whispered through sobs. "Not you. Please, not you."

"So, this is what it is like to be dead looking down at yourself."

"You can't leave now, you have so much left to do." Melinda was squeezing the hand of her friend laying on the ground, talking to his spirit next to them.

"Wait, I don't think I'm dead. I can feel the pressure of your hand on mine. I think I'm still attached to my body." Payne replied softly holding his hand to his face, inspecting it.

Melinda smiled faintly and continued to let the tears flow. "You must be having an out of body experience. You are in shock from too much blood loss." They could hear the sirens getting closer.

"Melinda, I need to tell you something in case I don't make it." Payne said softly and a little nervous.

"Don't talk like that. You are not going to die. We are going to save you."

"Melinda! Are you alright?" A voice called from behind, then arms around her body.

"Jim!" Melinda cried. "I'm fine. Help Rick." Jim looked down at Payne and called for the equipment he needed and got right to work treating his injuries and shock.

Melinda was loaded onto a stretcher of her own and received an assessment of her injuries. A possible broken collarbone and arm and a possible concussion. When she looked back over to Payne and Jim, she could no longer see Payne's spirit. Surveying the crash scene, the car that caused this accident was no where to be found, and there were a few fender benders behind her Saturn caused by others trying to stop and get out of the way of the somersaulting SUV. She also saw a very familiar man standing amidst the crowd of people. He made eye contact with her and grinned devilishly.


	2. Chapter 2

At the hospital, it was confirmed that Melinda's left collarbone was broken, the joints in her left arm sprained, but not broken, and did in fact have a concussion along with a few other minor cuts, scrapes and bruises. She was released the next day, but stayed at the hospital in Payne's room. Jim came to visit them both between calls and shifts. Delia and Ned came by to visit Melinda on the first night.

Rick Payne was taken into emergency surgery as soon as he arrived at the hospital. They had to dig all the glass shards out of his head and reset the bones in his right arm with some pins. Payne also suffered a broken collarbone, on the right side, a severe concussion, a broken leg and a few cracked ribs. He was in and out of consciousness for days due to the severity of the concussion.

Melinda was sitting in Payne's room one afternoon napping when she felt a coldness on her shoulder that woke her up, she recognized what it was immediately. "Rick." Melinda managed through tears that were always on the edge, but finally fell.

"Mel. I can see it. I see Kate too." Payne whispered.

"No." Melinda was sobbing. She could hear the machines beginning to flat line, the nurses and doctors would be running her direction soon. She went over and sat on the bed, grabbing and squeezing Payne's hand.

Payne closed his eyes wishing he could feel the same pressure he did at the crash. Then he remembered what he was trying to tell Melinda on that day when he was out of his body. _Now or never. _He thought_. This is the end after all. _

"Melinda. I have to tell you something." Payne moved closer to her.

Melinda looked up at him still crying. "What is it?" Remembering herself that he tried to tell her something right before help arrived.

"I care for you very deeply. I have for a long time." Payne whispered in her ear. He wished he could touch her, hold her one last time. Kiss her for the first time.

"Then why were you leaving? Going to the Himalayas?" Melinda demanded in a heartbroken voice.

"Because I had to. We cannot be together, and my feelings for you have only grown."

The nurses and a doctor rushed in, grabbed paddles and yelled 'clear' making Rick jolt back to life. Melinda's heart was beating out of her chest. She couldn't believe he had just confessed that. She didn't know what to make of it, she had known that he had a thing for her, it was in the comments he'd make, the looks he'd give her. She wondered if he would remember any of this once he recovered.

Melinda sat with Payne watching him sleep. She was thinking about how she had almost lost a good friend and about what he said. She wondered what her feelings toward the man were, it was true she had grown fond of him over the years, but she loved her husband.

The next day, while Melinda and Jim ate lunch together in Payne's room, he finally regained full consciousness. Jim got up and checked Payne's vitals, which were all good. "Now I can have my wife back." Jim commented.

Payne gave Jim a confused look. Melinda interjected, "I have spent everyday with you since I was discharged myself." Payne caught her eyes and locked onto them. Jim noticed this, looking at both of them with concern before loudly clearing his throat to break the staring contest.

"Well, I have to get back to the station. See you later, Payne." Jim motioned for Melinda to follow him into the hallway. "See you at home later?" Melinda wasn't sure if it was a statement or question, but she answered. "Yeah, I will be home later."

"Okay." Jim replied with a sigh and a slight nod. He kissed his wife on the cheek and whispered, "I love you." Melinda repeated the terms of endearment to him with a smile on her face.

Melinda walked back into the room and sat back down in the chair by Payne's bed. "Do you remember anything about yesterday?" She asked curiously.

Payne thought for a moment. "I-I died."

"Yeah, you did. Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" Melinda responded.

"I won't." Payne promised with a small smile. There was a long pause before Payne continued. "Melinda, I said something to you while I was on the other side. I didn't know they would bring me back, or else I wouldn't have said it. But I meant every word of it. I just couldn't leave without you knowing exactly how I feel about you. It almost killed me the day you died in that field. Knowing I wouldn't have been able to tell you the things I wanted to. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, or piss Jim off to no end."

Tears started to well in Melinda's eyes again. "He doesn't know what you said to me. And it won't ruin our friendship."

A nurse came into the room, asking to speak to Melinda in the hallway. "I have some exciting news for you Mrs. Gordon. You are going to be a mother." The short, African nurse said smiling at Melinda once they were outside the room. Payne watched through the window as Melinda's jaw dropped and she covered it with a hand. He wondered what the nurse had told her. Melinda sat down in a chair in shock of what the nurse told her and Payne could now only see the back of her head. The nurse left, and Payne's eyes followed her to the nurses station where he saw someone he wished he hadn't.

OOOOOO

_A mother. I going to have a baby. _Melinda tried to comprehend the words. Her doctor performed some tests on her at her last follow up a couple days ago, and these were the results. She was healing from the accident just fine, and she was pregnant. Melinda gathered herself and headed back into Payne's room.

"Look at the nurses station. Recognize anyone?" Payne instructed without looking away from the person in question.

"Yeah, he was at the crash site too. Saw him before they put me in the ambulance. I will be right back." Melinda watched the man as she walked up to him with anger and determination in her step.

"What the hell are you doing here? And what were you doing at the crash? Stay away from me and my family." Melinda demanded through gritted teeth.

"He isn't your family." The man said with a grin motioning toward Payne's room.

"Leave him alone. Leave us all alone. You are not to step a foot in that room. Got it?" Melinda hissed.

"Fine." He held up his hands in defeat.

Melinda walked up to a nurse, told her the man's name and informed her that he was not allowed anywhere near Rick Payne or his room, and please let the other staff know also.

Melinda returned to Payne's room, sighed and sat in the chair. "I told the nurses to make sure he stays away from you."

"What do you think he wants?" Payne asked looking at a distraught Melinda.

"I dunno. But it's never good when he is around." Melinda returned the glance to Payne.

Changing the subject, Payne asked what the nurse told her. "Am I going to die? Again?"

Melinda smiled slightly and shook her head. "No. You will be just fine. Me, however, not so much."

"What's wrong?"

Melinda sighed again. "I'm pregnant."

"So, who's the father?" Payne joked.

Melinda rolled her eyes and shook her head. Ignoring his question she confessed, "I'm not ready to be a mother."

"Hey, you will be a great mother, lady." Payne reassured her and reached out his good arm to her.

She got up, sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over into him for a one armed hug. "Go home, and tell Jim. You know he will be ecstatic. Then, maybe you will be too."

Melinda sat up and nodded, then leaned back down to give him a friendly goodbye kiss on the cheek.

Melinda was waiting for the elevator when someone walked up behind her. "Getting sweet on the Professor are you?" She turned to face the man as he continued, "I don't think your husband would like that very much. What's his name again? Jim?" The man smirked. Melinda took a step back. "Yeah, it's Jim, and he is a paramedic or firefighter or something, right?" The man continued. "Maybe I will pay him a little visit."

"I told you to leave us alone. I will go to the police if I have to." Melinda warned.

"Yeah, right." The man answered before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening when Melinda got home, Jim was in the kitchen sitting at the island staring into space with a beer in front of him. He was wearing black sweatpants and a gray tank. "Hi, honey." Melinda chirped, setting down the bags in her hands and wrapping her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. "Are you hungry? I am starving." She asked. Realizing he was being oddly quiet she turned to face him and asked, "Are you alright?"

"We need to talk." Was all Jim said.

Melinda sighed. "Yeah, we do." Surprised, Jim looked up at her. "You first." Melinda prompted him.

Jim took a swig of his beer and looked at his wife. "Are you having an affair with Rick Payne?" He had decided on a straight forward approach on a suspicion he'd had for a while now.

Melinda's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock that her husband would think such a thing. "What? No! How could you think that?" Melinda cried.

"You spend an awful lot of time with him, you let him get away with making forward comments, the way he looks at you. Oh yea, and the fact that you have spent every second by his bed this last week." Jim retorted.

Melinda was a mixture of upset and angry. "He is a friend, and he helps me with my ghost mysteries. I overlook the comments and the looks he gives me. He is like that with all women, it's just the way he is." Melinda paused to take a breath before continuing, "I would never cheat on you. I love you. You are my life."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. That had been eating at me for a while. I'm just jealous I guess." Jim got up and hugged his wife tightly against him. "I love you too." They stood like that for a few minutes, then Jim asked what it was she needed to talk about.

Melinda took a step back and looked nervously at Jim. She knew he would be happy, but the reality of it hadn't hit her yet and she was scared. "Umm." She smiled at him, and he gave her a look of ultimate confusion. Smiling faintly, Melinda reached for one of the bags she had brought in with her, and handed it to Jim.

"What's this?" Jim asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Open it." Melinda replied softly.

Jim looked into the bag and pulled out a light brown stuffed bear wearing a bonnet, diaper and holding a rattle. He looked at the bear then to his wife with a puzzled look across his face. Melinda smiled and nodded.

"Really?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. I found out this afternoon right before I left the hospital." Tears started to form in her eyes.

Jim was grinning ear to ear. "We are going to have a baby." He pulled Melinda into his arms and kissed her passionately. "This calls for celebration. I'm taking you out tonight."

"Ooh. Will you help me change then?" Melinda grinned. Her shoulder and arm still immobilized in a sling from the accident.

"Of course." Jim answered chasing Melinda up the stairs.

OOOOOO

The next day, after Jim helped Melinda dress, he headed to work. Melinda had decided to go to the shop and check in with Delia. Parking her rental car and walking into her shop, Melinda was greeted by her good friend Delia. "Hey, what are you doing here? You should be home resting or at the hospital with Rick."

"Rick finally woke up yesterday, and I wanted to come visit, I feel like haven't been here in forever." Melinda answered putting her bag behind the counter. "Anyway, I don't plan on staying all day. Just a couple hours, then I'm going to go check on Rick and then go home."

Jim came into the shop carrying two coffees and a hot tea before Delia could respond to Melinda. "Hey, thought I'd bring my ladies something to drink." Jim handed Mel the tea and Delia one of the coffees.

"Thanks Jim." Delia said taking a sip from her cup.

"Did you tell her yet?" Jim asked Melinda excitement in his voice.

"Not yet, I just walked in." Melinda replied smiling.

"Tell me what?" Delia asked anxious to hear whatever the news was.

Jim and Melinda looked at Delia and grinned, "We are going to have a baby." Jim broke the news.

Delia smiled and hugged them both. "That is so amazing! Congratulations!"

"Well, I have to get back to work. I'll see you later." Jim gave his wife a peck on the lips before leaving.

Melinda watched him walk out the door, not really listening to Delia go on about how happy she was for them. After Jim was out of sight, she saw someone in the square that made chills run down her spine. _Romano._ Melinda thought to herself. Bringing herself back to real life, she turned to Delia and spent the next few hours talking about the baby.

After lunch, Melinda made her way to the hospital to see Professor Rick Payne. He had been moved out of critical care and put in a regular room. "Hey! I was wondering if you'd come see me today." Payne said with a mouthful of food when Melinda walked into his room.

Melinda smiled and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. But this food sucks. You shoulda brought me something." Payne said taking another large bite of Salisbury Steak. He was eating with one hand.

"I will tomorrow. I wasn't sure if they'd let me today." Melinda replied flatly, clearly lost in thought.

"Are you ok?" Payne asked, a look of concern on his face.

"I saw Romano today. Outside my store. Why do you think they are back?"

Payne stopped eating and looked at Melinda. "Unfinished business is my guess. They came here the first time to get to you and your loved ones, but failed. So, maybe they are trying again." Melinda had a worried look on her face and turned her gaze to the window. "Do you think they caused the accident?"

"I dunno. Maybe, maybe not." Payne sighed in his answer. "Did you tell Jim that Gabriel is back?"

Melinda looked back at Payne before answering. "No. I didn't want to worry him."

Payne nodded, then smiled and asked, "Did you tell him you are pregnant?"

Melinda smiled back. "Yeah, he's really happy. And if I tell him Gabriel and Romano are back, he is just going to worry himself to death about me."

"And so he should. Melinda, be careful. We don't know what they have up their proverbial sleeves and I can't do much for you in the current state I'm in." Payne said in a serious voice that Melinda rarely heard.

"I will."


	4. Chapter 4

A month went by mostly uneventful. Payne was finally released from the hospital three weeks after the accident, leg and arm casts removed and replaced with a temporary cane. Melinda's sling was no longer needed either. Gabriel and Romano had been seen here and there, but mostly kept away, something that bothered Melinda more than it should have. She had told Gabriel to stay away, but didn't expect him to listen. So, she and Payne pondered what they were planning.

Melinda helped a few ghosts cross over, and lost a few to Romano and Gabriel. Her belly got slightly bigger and she had an ultrasound, and got a picture of the speck that was her and Jim's baby.

One day, Jim was at the firehouse washing the fire truck when he heard someone come up behind him. "I hear congrats are in order pops." The voice smirked.

Jim turned around to see Gabriel standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"Melinda didn't tell you I was in town? I just wanted to visit everyone. Say hi."

Jim glared at him. "You stay away from us."

"I will once I finish what I started. I'm not leaving until I get what I came here for." Gabriel grinned and walked away.

"You stay away from Melinda." Jim yelled after him.

Gabriel turned around to face Jim with a smirk on his face.

OOOOOO

Melinda was home on the sofa when Jim barged through the door. "Why didn't you tell me Gabriel was back in town?" He demanded.

Melinda was surprised. "I-I didn't what you worrying about me."

"He paid me a visit at the firehouse. How the hell does he know you are pregnant?" Jim was shouting in fury without quite realizing it.

"I don't know. He was at the hospital the day I found out, maybe he overheard the nurse. I told him to stay away. What did he say to you?"

"He said he wasn't leaving until he finished what was started, and he gets what he wants." Jim was pacing the living room. "Damn it, Mel. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was a happy night for us, and I didn't want it ruined. I will be careful. Me and Rick are trying to figure out what they are planning, but haven't had any luck."

"They? And why does Rick know before me?" Jim demanded.

"Romano is back too. I've seen him a few times staring into the store from the square. Rick knows because he saw Gabriel in the hospital too." Melinda explained.

After Melinda reassured Jim multiple times that she would be careful, he finally calmed down and they had dinner.

OOOOOO

"I have no idea what they want. There aren't any events or anything similar to last time." Professor Payne told Melinda. She had gone to visit him at the university the next day.

"Gabriel told Jim that he wasn't leaving until he finished what he started, and gets what he wants." Melinda informed Payne, while she helped him unpack his books and artifacts.

"I told you it was unfinished business. Even the living have it." Payne joked, before getting serious again. "What he started last time was a scheme to kill you. He also tried to kill Delia. So if he is wanting to finish what he started, he is going to try to kill you again." Payne paused and took a step toward Melinda. "And if that's the case, I cannot bear to have you die on me again."

"I'm not going to die. I just wish I knew who he was after so I can protect them." Melinda said thoughtfully.

"Earth to Melinda! He tried to kill both of us in that car accident!" Payne exclaimed.

"We don't know for certain that was his doing."

"You said you saw him there. Of course he was behind it." Payne's voice got louder. "Sorry, didn't mean to shout."

"It's ok." Melinda said softly.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch and get our minds off this for a while." Payne suggested.

Melinda nodded and said, "That would be great, as long as you're buying."

As they crossed the street to Payne's SUV, a Suburban came out of nowhere and nearly ran over Payne. Both of their hearts beating out of their chests from the rush, they looked at each other in fear of what was happening. Payne's phone ringing startled them back to reality.

"Professor Payne." He answered his phone.

"You really think I'm after you? You aren't that special. No, you were just a diversion. I want someone much closer to Melinda. And I'll be getting them in the next couple minutes." The caller hung up.

"Who was it? You look terrified." Melinda questioned.

"Gabriel. Where is Jim?" Payne exclaimed, voice shaking.

"At work. What's going on?" Melinda was confused and scared.

"We have to go find him. Get in." Payne instructed and climbed into the driver side of his SUV.

On the way to the firehouse Melinda's phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Melinda, there's been an accident." The voice on the other side said sadly. It was the captain of the firehouse.

"What happened?" Melinda's voice was shaking. Payne looked over at her with concern.

"We were at a call. Someone opened fire on the crowd. Jim went to shield a child from the bullets and was hit twice in the back. We did everything we could to save him, but the bullets hit a lung and his heart. I'm sorry." The captain explained with remorse.

Tears started streaming down Melinda's face as she was told the unthinkable. Payne, noticing something very wrong, pulled over on the side of the road. Melinda, through sobs asked the captain if the child was ok.

"Yeah, traumatized, but no injuries. Your husband is a hero. He is at the hospital."

"I'm on my way." Melinda said and hung up the phone. She looked at Payne and broke down crying uncontrollably. Payne unbuckled and leaned over to pull her into a hug. He didn't ask questions or try to say anything comforting. He knew what happened and so he just let her cry in his arms until she finally pulled away and said, "take me to the hospital to see him."


	5. Chapter 5

They found out where Jim's body was and when they reached that floor Melinda and Payne saw all of Jim's paramedic, firefighter and cop buddies sitting and standing in the waiting room. The captain that called Melinda walked up to her, hugged her and said, "I'm sorry."

Melinda nodded. "Was anyone else killed or injured?"

"Yeah. Two pedestrians killed and another medic shot and in critical care." The captain informed her. "He is in there, they are going to take him downstairs in a few minutes." He gestured to a room across the hall.

"I'll wait out here for you." Payne informed Melinda, who just nodded in his direction.

Melinda sat on Jim's bed and cried out his name. She looked for his spirit, but could not see it. She called out his name and talked to him, but still she could see nothing but the lifeless body in front of her. "I know you didn't crossover without saying goodbye Jim. Where are you? Why won't you show yourself to me?" She ran her fingers through his hair and down his cheek.

Jim's spirit, who was standing beside her, was talking to her, telling her that he was there. Then he realized that for some reason, she could not see him. Jim saw the light, but refused to go into it until he knew Melinda was safe and could see him.

An hour later, Melinda emerged from Jim's room, and a orderly went in to prepare Jim's body to be moved. The captain walked up to Melinda, whose eyes were red and puffy from crying, and told her if she needed anything to not hesitate to call. Melinda said thank you and walked past him toward the elevator in a daze.

Payne hurriedly caught up with her and once in the elevator asked if Jim crossed over.

"I don't know. Maybe. I thought he would've stayed long enough to say goodbye." Melinda let tears continue to fall. Payne held her in his arms until they reached the ground floor. "Can you take me home? Maybe he is there."

"Yeah." Payne drove to Melinda's house and asked if she wanted him to come in.

"No, I just want to be alone. Thanks." Melinda answered.

"Call me, Melinda. For anything." Payne instructed her. He knew the pain she felt, and the fact that she needs someone to check in on her.

Melinda nodded and walked into the now suddenly empty house. She walked around slowly through each room, calling and looking for Jim's spirit. Still unseen by his wife, Jim followed her through the house talking to her, assuring her that he was still there. Melinda, completely distraught went up to their room, laid down on the bed they shared for some time now and cried herself to sleep.

Rick stopped by Melinda's store after he dropped her off at home to tell Delia. "I would've called, but I don't know your number or the number for the store." he confessed.

"Don't worry about it." Delia reassured him. "I should go check on her."

"She said she wanted to be alone for now. Stop by tomorrow."

"Okay. Is he still here?" Delia asked, referring to Jim's spirit.

Payne shook his head slightly. "She hasn't seen him. I think that is what making it so hard for her."

"And this is Gabriel's doing?"

"Yeah. We thought he was after me, not Jim. Right before Jim died, I got a call from Gabriel saying I was just a diversion."

OOOOOO

Payne was at home sitting on the couch with a scotch on the rocks trying to figure out why Melinda couldn't see Jim, when Jim popped up in Payne's living room.

"Jesus, you scared me!" Payne exclaimed when he saw the ghost of Jim standing in front of him.

"How can you see me and my wife cannot? I didn't think you saw ghosts! But you saw me, at the hospital." Jim shouted.

"I couldn't until I died at the hospital and they brought me back." Payne stated.

"How come Mel can't see me? And why didn't you tell her you can see ghosts? That you can see me?" Jim demanded an answer.

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure out why she can't see you, and I just never found the right time to tell her about my new found ability." Payne continued, "I think maybe Gabriel had something to do with it."

"Gabriel?" Jim repeated in question form almost to himself before asking, "Did he kill me?"

"He definitely had a lot to do with your death, but I don't think it was physically him that killed you." Payne said.

"You have to tell Melinda I'm still here. She has to know."

"No. She has to see you for herself. She has to rediscover her gift." Payne thought for a second, then went over to a book on the shelf and flipped through it until he found the page he was looking for. "Gabriel has everything and nothing to do with her not being able to see you."

"What are you talking about." Jim asked looking over his shoulder at the book.

"She cannot see you because her mind is shrouded in grief. Gabriel killed you because he knew your death would cause Melinda's ability to be hindered. Her grief over you dying is keeping her from seeing any spirits. Leaving him able to continue to collect spirits without any interruptions. The shroud has to be lifted before she can see ghosts again." Payne exclaimed at the sudden realization.

"He is building another ghost army? How does she lift this shroud?" Jim asked.

"Perhaps. But for Melinda to be able to see you she has to accept that you are gone."

"You and Delia have to help her do that. And make sure she eats. Keep her and our baby healthy." With that Jim disappeared from Payne's home.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyday for a week Payne and Delia took turns watching over Melinda, making sure she ate. Payne spent the night on the sofa at Melinda's house a few nights. Jim had told him it was alright, that she shouldn't be alone.

She only left the house to go to the funeral and after that, only got out of bed to go to the bathroom, and only sat up in bed to eat the food Delia and Payne brought up.

Jim informed Payne every time he saw Gabriel or Romano collecting souls. Payne instructed Jim to stay away from Romano and not believe anything he says. Jim understood the severity of it, remembering what happened after the plane crash. Payne also assured Jim that it was a good thing no one knew about his new gift, Gabriel would come after him for it like he did Melinda, and he crossed spirits over between teaching classes and caring for Melinda.

Payne sat with Melinda often and told her that in order to see Jim she would have to let go of the grief to lift the shroud over her minds eye. She claimed that she had tried, but it was just too hard. He told her his thoughts about Gabriel collecting souls freely without her to intervene, and she would just shrug.

At the end of the week, Rick went by Melinda's house and found Jim in the living room. "I know how we might be able to help her." Said Jim.

"How?" Payne asked eager for a new approach on helping Melinda.

"Tell her to go to her quiet and relaxing place." Payne gave a quizzical look, and Jim explained it to him. "Tell her to light a bunch of white candles in the bathroom, and take a bubble bath. Tell her to relax and clear her mind of everything like she used to do."

"Umm, I don't know if I can tell her that. And how do you know it will work?"

"You will tell her to do it, and if you have to give up your secret, then oh well. I know it will work because that is what she does to come up with a solution to ghostly problems." Jim answered.

Sighing heavily, Payne conceded and headed up the stairs to Melinda's room. He didn't bother to knock, she wouldn't have answered anyway. Payne walked over to the bed, Melinda was laying on her side facing the window, her back to the door and he couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not. Payne sat on the bed close to Melinda, his back against the headboard and legs stretched out, crossed at his ankles.

He looked over at her and saw that she was awake, so he placed a hand on her arm near her shoulder and gently squeezed a couple times. Melinda took her opposite hand and placed it over Payne's hand. "Melinda." Payne called softly. "There is another thing you can do to try and get your ability back."

Melinda twisted her upper body around to face Payne. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, tear stained face drained of color, hair a tangled, unwashed mess, and yet he thought she looked beautiful. Her beautiful brown eyes that were full of grief asked him what was left to try.

"Soak in the tub. Light some candles. Relax and clear your mind while soaking in a bubble bath." Payne suggested per Jim.

Melinda gave a puzzled look. So Payne followed up half jokingly with, "At the very least, you'll come out not smelling so bad anymore."

Melinda glared at him, then realized he was right. A soak in the tub could be exactly what she needs to gain her gift back, see her husband one more time and then try to stop Gabriel and Romano. "Alright." Was all she answered him.

"Great. I'm cooking dinner now, so it'll be ready when you're done. Maybe you will up to eating at the table with me tonight? Delia said she may stop by too." Payne said getting off the bed.

Melinda followed suit, walking towards the bathroom she nodded and replied "Maybe."

As Payne walked downstairs he could hear water running in the tub above him. On the sofa sat Jim, leaning forward elbows on his knees. Payne sat down beside him and asked, "Shouldn't you be upstairs with Melinda?"

"I'm going to go up in a minute. Let her get settled and start relaxing first. And I wanted to talk to you." Jim answered.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No." Jim breathed. He paused to think of how to word what he wanted to say. "You care about her don't you?" Payne looked at Jim, not sure of what to say, and Jim continued. "You care about her a lot. I know you do. I've seen the way you two interact. Not just this past week either. I saw it when I was alive too."

Payne had a look of shock and guilt on his face. He thought he hid his feelings well. "You're right. I do have feelings for Melinda. Nothing happened between us though, I swear. I never asked her, and anyway she would never do that she doesn't love me, she loves you, and I could not put you both through that."

"I know nothing happened between you two. Mel didn't tell you I reached the peak of my suspiciousness and confronted her the same night she told me she's pregnant?" Jim paused a second then continued, "And she does love you, and that's ok. I'm gone, and she needs to move on eventually."

"No, she didn't tell me everything that went on between you guys, and I didn't ask. Wasn't any of my business." Payne said thoughtfully, then continued to reassure Jim, " I will take care of her. Make sure she stays safe. I will be there for her and your child."

"I know. It's just, you know, I wish I could be there for the birth. Watch 'em grow up."

"Yeah." Payne paused then asked, "Are you going to crossover tonight?"

"Maybe. If this works and she can see me to say our last goodbyes, then yeah, I will. Before they block the light completely." Jim looked sadly towards the top of the stairs. The water had turned off a few moments ago. "I guess I will go up and see her."

Payne nodded. "I hope it works for both your sakes. Be seeing ya man."

Jim stood and looked at Payne. "Yeah. Hey, don't hurt her, ok."

"Never." Payne replied, and Jim disappeared. Payne went to the kitchen to check on dinner.

OOOOOO

Meanwhile:

After Payne went downstairs, Melinda went into the bathroom and started the water to fill the tub. As water gushed from the faucet, she slowly lit the candles in the bathroom. Once the water was at a suitable level she turned the water off and climbed in. Leaning back against the tub, she felt the hot water warming her skin. It felt good. _This was the best idea Rick as ever had_. Melinda thought to herself as she closed her eyes and let the hot water force her to relax and clear her mind. She had the lights off in the bathroom, so the only light was from the flickering candles around her.

After a couple minutes of leaning back with her eyes closed, Melinda let herself slid down so her head went under water. She stayed under for as long as her lungs would allow before coming back up and returning to her previous position of leaning back against the tub, eyes still closed. A few minutes later, she felt a coldness across her cheek then it came to rest on her hand, which was on the side of the tub. She knew the feeling.

**A/N: This story up until just past this part has been written and sitting in my computer for a while now. Wanted to post it once it was all finished, but decided against it. I will update with more chapters as soon as possible! If you've read this far, thank you soo much! Reviews are appreciated! :)**


End file.
